Niki
About Niki Nicola DeMartino (better known as Niki DeMar) is a fashion and beauty YouTuber. She is also a singer-songwriter, actress and screen writer. She and her twin sister Gabi began their careers in 2010 with their older sister Alex DeMartino, on their channel 00RemakeGirls. She now runs her own channel, Niki DeMar, alongside her joint channel, Niki and Gabi, with her twin sister, Gabi DeMartino. Gallery Niki has been photgrahed by man photographers such as Mike Leddy, Nate West & Brandon Woelfel. Here are a few of Niki's Best shots. 31310755 1574877369287628 965732549080907776 n.jpg nikifall.jpg NEW FTR X NIKI NEWS 1-819x1024.jpg 54511626 635876866840172 4897088183156020301 n.jpg NikiAtSomeStore.jpg 27879394_188216461782512_4111065012657717248_n.jpg Images (1).jpg NikiAndGabiWetSealNikiPic.jpg NikiAndGabiWetSealPic3.jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg Niki and Gabi YouTube Icon 2018 (1).jpg 7d443ac5e6017af2d983a1d1853f1d4f.jpg 33789634_640132639658199_1055895221272838144_n.jpg NikiUglyLocationPic.jpg e51b025726377997da60fd3bbeb84bf6.jpg 740full-niki-demartino.jpg 57172636_307178756879479_1041097881765031767_n.jpg Screen-Shot-2018-09-08-at-12.58.55-PM.png Trivia * Niki's first YouTube channel was 00RemakeGirls which she ran with her twin sister Gabi and her older sister Alex. * Niki calls her fans "Blue Babes". * Niki and Gabi often make Ariana Grande inspired videos and they both got the chance to meet her in 2013 at her The Listening Sessions Tour. Career 2010 - 2012 On August 29, 2010, Niki, Gabi and Alex DeMartino created their first YouTube channel, 00RemakeGirls, and released their first video: "Pretty Little Liars Theme Song remake!" Niki, Gabi and Alex continued to release videos on their channel through 2010 - 2012. 2012 - 2014 Gabi and Niki published the first video on their beauty channel nikiandgabibeauty on September 3, 2012, the same day of the creation of the video. The video was "Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial". 2014 - 2015 On June 18, 2014, Niki created a new YouTube channel called Niki DeMar. The first video was uploaded on July 23, 2015, and it was "I WAS PICKED UP IN A TRUCK?! Shopping for videos + closet tour!". On September 15, 2014, Niki and Gabi officially re-branded their channel, nikiandgabibeauty as Niki and Gabi. The first video posted under the new name was "Quick & Easy DIY Fall Decor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe!" which was the first in their #FalliNG series. 2015 - 2017 On June 18, 2015, Niki & Gabi released their single "It".1 On October 20, 2015, Gabi and Niki released their short film "If Life was A Scary Movie" They described it as a "Scream Queens spoof mixed with a touch of Mean Girls!" 2017 - 2019 Niki began dating Nate West at some point in 2017. Niki and Gabi teamed up with Bellami Hair to release Niki & Gabi x Bellami hair extensions. On May 8, 2017, Gabi and Niki debuted their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break" on AwesomenessTV. On September 2, 2017, Niki and Gabi debuted the second season of their reality series under the name "Niki & Gabi Summer Break". On May 5, 2018, Niki and Gabi we're back with the third season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Take New York". On July 27, 2018, released their first EP, INDIVIDUAL, containing six of their original songs, onto streaming and downloading platforms. 2019 - present In March, Niki and Gabi began filming the fourth season of their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break". Videos Category:Female Category:Italian Category:Demartino Category:Demartinos Category:YouTube Twin Category:Twin Category:Twins